Sanctuary: 13 Days of Christmas
Sanctuary: 13 Days of Christmas was an RP event hosted by the Sanctuary Network and Radio Free Gaia. During the event, players participated in a fashion contest and quiz. Music was provided by DJ Psywarrior. Trivia Questions Several Trivia questions were asked to the players, all of which were related to Chirstmas. For each correct question, 200 bonus points were given away. 1: What is the Bulgarian name for Father Christmas? Ciritty was first to answer correctly, with Dyado Koleda. 2: The famous Christmas Day football match between England and Germany took place in which year? Unwary was first with 1914, the first Christmas of WW1. 3: Santa Claus has a personal postcode in Canada. What is it? Unwary was correct with H0H 0H0. The postcode conventions of Canada apparently stipulate alternating letters and numbers, so I was unable to accept the faster answer of HOH OHO. 4: 'Twas the Night Before Christmas was originally known by another name. Which is? Unwary is now trampling the competition with A Visit from Saint Nicholas 5: Jack Skellington is from? Unwary again answered first, but gave the answer The Night before Christmas. The correct answer, provided by P-Dubs, was in fact The Nightmare Before Christmas. P-Dubs also pointed out that Jack appears in the Kingdom Hearts series. While I didn't give him extra points for this, the awesomeness of that series of games merits him an honourable mention. 6: Christmas Island is a territory of which country? Unwary, who has apparently swallowed an encyclopedia, was first to answer Australia. 7: Peter Auty sang a song commonly played at Christmas. What is the name of the song? Unwary was the one and only person to answer, and this took some time. The song is Walking in the Air, from The Snowman. 8: You kiss under the mistletoe, but what colour are it's berries? We had more wrong answers on this than any other question, including from Unwary, but MiriCat was the first to suggest White as the correct answer. 9: How long does Santa have to deliver his presents? This included some wild guesses, but it has been scientifically calculated, by clever people, that by taking advantage of timezones, and the date line, Santa would actually have 31 hours to deliver to everyone. Ciritty was first to get this, but it took several minutes, and probably Google. 10: The name of the event was 13 Days of Christmas, so the last question was: How many gifts are there in total, in the entire song Twelve Days of Christmas? This is actually a very simple bit of maths, and the answer is 364. One for each day of the year, except Christmas, where you presumably get a special present. Unicorn-Skull was the first person to get this, though there were several wrong guesses. Fashion Contest The players were asked to dress in a Christmas related outfit and the best outfit was chosen from the crowd. Shezbeth was eventually chosen as the winner and awarded 1000 bonus points. Random Participant Prizes From the participants, six people were randomly chosen. Each of these six people received 100 bonus points. * Chosen-Wan * DJ-Psywarrior * Nine-Volt * NineZero * Reeshie * Trena